Smile
by Pfft
Summary: (One-shot story) I let out another sigh. 'Just give it up Raven. He belongs with Star. They were meant for each other. Just like in fairy tales. RobinRaven


One shot story. Raven/Robin.   
  
I own this story and nothing else. Read for who's P.O.V it is so you won't get confused.  
  
-----Smile----------  
  
Narrator's P.O.V  
  
It was a calm, clear night, and Raven being who she was, was in her room. But she wasn't doing her usual meditating. Instead, she was looking out of the window at the star covered sky and the glowing moon. The young fifteen year old hero was full of emotions wanting to break free, but, her will and the consequences prevented those emotions from ever being seen on the purple-haired girl.  
  
A few moments passed and a sigh could be heard from the cloaked teenager. Her eyes shined in the moonlight and all of a sudden a tear could be seen falling slowly down her pale cheek. Then another tear, and then another.   
  
Raven's P.O.V  
  
'No time for tears Raven' I thought as I angrily wiped the wet substance off of my face. As more tears fell the more the angrier I got. 'Shit' as I heard the lock on my door break and unknown objects shattering and exploding throughout the tower. I couldn't stop the flowing tears so I just let them fall.   
  
Images of Robin appeared in her head. I smiled at the thought of him, but the images of him began to include the beautiful Starfire. I frowned at the thought of both of them together.   
  
I let out another sigh. 'Just give it up Raven. You know that he'll never like you let alone love you. He belongs with Star. They were meant for each other. Just like in fairy tales. It'll always be the beautiful, long-haired princess and the handsome, brave hero, not the handsome hero with the purple-haired, half-demon. What kind of story would that be anyways?' I held that thought for a few minutes.  
  
I realized that the onslaughter of tears stopped and I looked up at the moon again, and just smiled. To my surprise nothing broke. As I was staring off into the endless sky I began to remember a song my mother used to sing to me when I cried as a child, it was during my training on Azarath to keep my emotions in check, and I always cried because the training was so hard. I felt tears coming again at the thought of my home and my mother, and I just sang that song she used to sing,  
  
"Smile though your heart is aching,   
  
Smile, even though it's breaking,  
  
When there are clouds,  
  
In the sky you'll get by,  
  
If you smile through your fears and sorrows,  
  
Smile and maybe tomorrow,  
  
You'll see the sun come shining through if you.  
  
Light up your face with gladness,  
  
Hide every trace of sadness,  
  
Although a tear may be ever so near,  
  
That's the time you must keep on trying,  
  
Smile, what's the use of crying,  
  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
  
If you just smile...."  
  
Robin's P.O.V  
  
I looked around the dark halls of the tower wondering what just happened. Everything just exploded! And all the lights were out too. I thought this was some kind of joke of Beast Boy's but I remembered that he, Starfire, and Cyborg went out to buy some food for dinner.   
  
"Hmmm, maybe Raven knows what happened," he silently murmured to himself as he walked carefully to her room, watching out for shards of glass on the floor. As he stopped in front of her room he heard her Raven speaking to herself. 'No, she's singing' I corrected myself.   
  
"Raven singing? I've got to hear this for myself," I whispered. I placed my hand on the doorknob and to my surprise it was unlocked. I slowly and quietly as possible pushed open the door and I poked my head through the small gap.   
  
I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see and hear. 'She has a beautiful voice' I thought, 'But why is she crying?'. Then it dawned on me, it was Raven who caused the mess.   
  
I looked at Raven, the moonlight made her look even paler, it made her glow. The tears on her face twinkled in the light. Her voice was soft as she sang, and it wasn't her usual monotone voice, it had emotion. Only one word could describe her and it was, "Angel," I, unbeknownst to me, whispered as I slowly walked into her room.  
  
Raven's P.O.V  
  
"Angel..."  
  
I literally jumped at the voice. I quickly turned around and I saw staring at me. I wiped off the tears on my face and asked, "What are you doing here Robin?" . He looked startled as he heard my voice, and he was stumbling with his words in an un-Robinlike way. "So?", I questioned again as I stood up facing him.  
  
Robin's P.O.V  
  
"So?", I heard her say in that same soft voice. "Uhhh... I..I... was.. just... the lights... glass... I heard you..." I stuttered and stumbled with my words like an moron.  
  
"You heard me singing?" she asked with eyes wide.   
  
"Yeah.." I replied and I added, "You sing beautifully you know?" I smiled because I saw her blush a bit, and her eyes looking back out the window. I felt myself walking towards her.   
  
"Why were you crying Raven?" I asked the question that was on my mind. She replied by saying, "None of your business". I should've expected that kind of answer coming from her. We didn't say anything for a while. I just looked at her while she stared out of the window. I was feeling kind of sad that she was ignoring me, 'But I should be used to it already, right?' I thought.   
  
The silence was unbearable so I said, "Raven, you know that I'll always be there for you right?" I walked right behind her.  
  
Raven's P.O.V  
  
I heard what he said but I didn't know how to reply. I felt that he was behind me. I turned around and looked him straight in his eyes, which were hidden by his mask, and I don't know what provoked me to do it but I hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged back.  
  
I took a step back but I held on to him, fearing that he would never be in my arms again, and I smiled, a true smile, and said, "Thank you for being there when I needed you. Thank you for being the great guy that you are. And I know for sure that that special girl you'll meet in the future will be lucky to have you by her side". Saying that last part broke my heart but I knew as long as Robin's happy I'll be too.  
  
"Maybe I already met that "special girl" already," he said as he continued to hug me.   
  
As I laid my head on his chest, I thought, 'Maybe there is a chance for the handsome hero and the purple-haired, half-demon to "live happily ever after"'.   
  
Narrator's P.O.V  
  
There they stood, in the moonlight, oblivious to thousands of shooting stars twinkling above them and the soft, melodious, voice singing,   
  
"You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
  
If you just smile....".  
  
The End.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if the ending was rushed but I just wanted to finish the story and I was running out of ideas. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors then sorry again but I didn't have time to proof-read and edit. And if you wanted to know the song was part of the movie, "My Girl 2". 


End file.
